


蠢蠢的🐍

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 昨天下午做过的一个盾冬煌梦，因为太奇怪了就记下来
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	蠢蠢的🐍

是狮蛇冬三批，蛇蛇和阿狮一起在软软的大床上面日冬，巴基被史蒂夫当中最会♂玩的那位和最具成熟男人魅力的那位夹在当中干得全身发红。阿狮的DOI方式既温柔又粗野，把冬抱在怀里，冬整个臀/部全被嵌在他那里干得又湿又软的，蛇蛇就特别坏，一会往冬被狮填满的后面塞足兆旦一会儿按住冬那里不许他射精一会要给冬打孚乚/钉，冬被蛇蛇弄得不舒服，眼泪汪汪的。

然后三个人的姿势变成冬趴着给蛇蛇口，狮则按着冬冬的腰从后面进去，结果冬大概是刚才总被蛇蛇欺负，现在想着报复一下，就趁着蛇蛇不注意突然咬了蛇蛇的那啥一口，蛇蛇疼得大叫一声，扯着冬的长头发把冬给拽了起来。阿狮看架势以为蛇蛇想打冬冬，立刻把冬搂紧怀里说格兰特你别乱来，蛇蛇气鼓鼓地说明明是巴基先咬我的！于是冬冬缩在阿狮怀里问那格兰特你打算怎么办呢？本来以为蛇蛇大概会提出某种更特♂别的醒/艾姿势要冬满♂足他，结果蛇蛇想了会，说，除非你把史蒂夫的那里也咬一口。

冬冬当然不干，他说自己刚才咬蛇蛇只是因为蛇蛇总欺♂负他，让他很不舒服，而阿狮好端端跟他做艾，要是也被咬一口多可怜啊。蛇蛇不听，还是坚持要冬冬把阿狮那里也咬上一口，又抓着冬的后脑用力摁在狮的那♂处，说你要是不咬他，今天就别想起来。然而冬还是不肯咬，只是脸蹭着狮的家伙呜呜咽咽的，阿狮被蹭得很爽，但还是挺心疼，就跟蛇蛇说你放开巴基行不行，不就是被咬了一口嘛，有什么大不了的。蛇蛇说不行，今天要么他咬你一口，要么就别想起来，同时手上施加力度，更加用力地摁着冬的脑袋。

于是阿狮就生气了，骂蛇蛇是个弱智，就为了点小事作来作去的，现在连艾都没法好好做了，而蛇蛇置若寡闻，继续抓着冬冬脑袋在狮的家伙上蹭，还用另一只手伸进冬嘴巴里，强迫冬冬掰开嘴去咬阿狮的家伙。冬冬好委屈，被摁着后脑没法呼吸，还被要求咬别人的家伙，于是呜呜咽咽的，身体扭个不停。狮就为了帮冬从自己下面起来，去拉扯蛇蛇的手，同时大声呵斥蛇蛇要他正常点，折腾了半天总算把巴基从蛇蛇手底下解救出来了。

结果冬冬刚抬起头调整好呼吸，立刻往蛇蛇身上扑过去了，阿狮还没来得及拦住，蛇蛇就被冬骑在身下揍。冬一边揍一边骂格兰特真是个弱智，之前自己说了好几次不舒服不愿意，结果这家伙为了他自己爽就可劲儿折腾冬，刚才那里被咬了一口纯属活该，结果格兰特居然还闹个没完，现在他是一点做/艾的心情都没有了，他们爱咋咋地吧，说完冬冬就下床捂着腰出去了。

蛇蛇被揍得躺在床上发愣，直到冬走了才回过神来，说巴基你不要走！阿狮翻了个白眼说你活该，然后就盘起腿坐在床上开始抽烟，蛇蛇气得直喘，手抓着被子晃来晃去的把床都差点颠翻了，脸还被盖在被子下面不知嘟囔些什么。忽然蛇蛇一下子坐起来往外跑，阿狮怕他出去欺负冬就赶快跟上去。结果看到没穿衣服的蛇蛇站在穿着一件浴袍，靠在沙发上低着头安安静静的冬冬面前，气鼓鼓地攥着拳头，对着冬大喊大叫一些听不清楚的话，说着说着居然还带上了哭腔，结果冬只是抬头看了他一眼又低下头。

见冬不理他，蛇蛇又着急又生气，忽然往冬身上一扑，扯掉了巴基的浴袍，然后没穿衣服的蛇蛇就隔着一层浴袍把脸埋在也没穿衣服的冬冬胸口，很委屈地大声哭了起来，而且还像个小孩子一样在巴基胸口打哭嗝，手则在冬下半身又摸又捏的，冬冬被他摸到居然再次boki了。巴基想推开蛇蛇，又被对方牢牢地摁在沙发上用力搂着挣脱不开，只能对着已经看呆了的阿狮呼救，结果蛇蛇听到了巴基喊史蒂夫的名字，气鼓鼓地哭得更凶了，一边红眼睛水汪汪地呜咽着，一边很生气地要求巴基不许在他身下喊其他男人的名字。这时候阿狮走过来，挡住了蛇蛇和冬冬…

————

下午的梦到这里就差不多结束了，后面的我也记不清了，不过肯定还是狮蛇冬三批，因为他们后来好像又在沙发上纠♂缠到一起去了。（我做梦基本上都记不清，只不过这次的梦实在太奇怪了）

然后就关于这个奇怪的梦，其实别的还好，但为什么我梦里的这个蛇蛇这么蠢啊？！为什么还会哭唧唧的啊？！为什么非要让冬冬咬阿狮的那啥一口才行啊？！啊？小孩子吗？！幼稚园的小宝宝吗？！啊？真是的，为什么这么幼稚啊，还既幼稚又不讲理，巴基被你日真倒霉，以后巴基应该只跟成熟稳重的史蒂夫做艾，比如阿狮（


End file.
